


The Thing That Never Happened

by kimbob



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Big Brains turn me on, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Phone Sex, Romance, Sapiosexual, Sexual Tension, Sexy Erik, Virginity, awkward Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/kimbob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a 28 year old successful Professor and also a genius...and a virgin. Eirk is a Swimming Coach who is also Sapiosexual (One who finds intelligence the most sexually attractive feature). Sexiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Charles Francis Xavier is a natural genius. He graduated with honors from Harvard University at the age of seventeen. He completed his graduate studies at Pembroke College, Oxford University by earning doctorates in Genetics, Biophysics and Psychology. He has hundreds of award winning articles in genetics and psychology. He was the youngest student to be hired on as a full professor at Columbia University at the age of 24. He is distinguished in the world of academia. 

There was just one problem. He was without a doubt, one hundred percent a twenty -eight year old gay virgin. Charles couldn’t understand it. He didn’t think he was unattractive. Well, yeah sure he was a little bit awkward when it came to dating. Well, really awkward. Like seriously, he turns into a blabbering awkward nervous fool when he goes out on dates. But still, one would think one would at least be able to have eventually sealed the deal by the age of twenty eight. 

Charles couldn’t figure it out. Was it the cardigan sweaters he enjoys wearing so much? Perhaps it was the tweed jackets he loved to wear so much. Sure he’s gone on dates before with very attractive successful men. But it never goes past that. One date and that’s it. 

“You babble.” His lovely sister Raven once told him. “Like full on about genetics. It turns men off.” 

He couldn’t help that. Charles loved genetics and he couldn’t stop himself once he started. But still, he was twenty eight now and slowly falling into a depression because of the simple fact that he couldn’t romantically connect to anyone. Maybe Charles was being dramatic. Or maybe he was going to end up as a male spinster if that was even possible considering the definition of a Spinster. It was a mystery to Charles. It was the thing that never happened. It was, quite possibly a thing that will never happen. 

Little did he know, that thing that never happened, was about to happen. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Charles loved Wednesdays for two reasons. One: it was hump day. Two: He didn’t have class until late afternoon which meant he could sleep in or laze around all morning and early afternoon. Charles turned in his bed with a deep sigh, burying his head deeper into the pillows. 

“Rise and shine sleepy head!” 

Of course his Wednesdays would go as planned if Raven didn’t show up every single morning. 

Charles pulled a pillow over his head just as Raven hopped onto his bed. “Go away please.” 

Raven snatched the pillow away from him. “You’re always so polite big brother.” She leaned over and kissed his shoulder. “Time to get up; we have to run.” 

Charles groaned and rolled over to shoot her a glare. “Raven, I don’t have any responsibilities until four-thirty; which means I have absolutely no desire to run with you.” 

Raven ignored him as she slid off of his bed and moved toward his dresser. She began pulling out his sweat pants and Columbia University sweat-shirt. She tossed them onto his bed. “I am doing my sisterly duties by keeping you fit. No one wants a love handled professor.” Raven sighed when he didn’t move. “Come on Charles. You need this.” She poked his shoulder when he didn’t respond. “There’s tea in it for you.” 

Charles peeked from underneath the covers. “Throw in a cranberry muffin and you have me.” 

Raven grinned. “I’ll even make sure you have extra Cranberries.” She watched as her brother stumbled into the bathroom to get ready. 

88

Charles breathed in the crisp morning air as he jogged alongside his sister in Riverside Park. He could feel his legs start to ache, but he kept his complaints to himself as that would just make Raven make him run even longer. 

“So,” Raven started. “How is the dating scene?” 

Charles frowned. “What dating scene?” He hasn’t been out on a date in five months, which now that he thinks about it it’s pretty pathetic. 

Raven shook her head. “I don’t understand how you haven’t been on a date in five months.” 

“I don’t understand how you even know that.” Charles said. “Besides, it’s not a big deal.” 

Raven rolled her eyes. “Being a twenty-eight year old virgin man is a big deal Charles.” Just as she said that two joggers passed by and Charles could feel their judgmental looks.

“Try and say that a little louder,” Charles said with wry smile. “I’m not sure the whole park heard you.” 

Raven looked chastened. “Sorry.” She continued more quietly. “We need to figure out why you haven’t gotten laid yet.” 

Charles rolled his eyes. “Really Raven-“ 

“I mean, yes you wear ridiculous cardigans and tweed, but you’re kind of attractive, in a nerdy British guy sort of way.” 

Charles sighed. “Thanks for that.” 

“The point is,” Raven continued. “We need to figure out what you’re doing wrong. Map it. You know? Right down a list of all the guys you dated and write down where it went wrong.” 

Charles frowned at her. “I’m not going to humiliate myself-“

“It’s not a humiliation.” Raven cut in softly. “Think of it as research. You love research don’t you?” 

Oh how Charles loved research. It was his favorite thing to do, right above genetic mapping. “Well-I’ll think about.” 

Raven nodded, smiling triumphantly. “Good!” She suddenly began to sprint. “Last one to the café is a rotten egg!”

“Hey!” Charles called as he sprinted after her. He was, of course, the rotten egg. 

88

Charles silently counted the eight guys he’s dated as he sat on the university’s lawn. He bit his pen as he idly wondered if eight was too low. It had to be. Charles frowned to himself, not at all amused by his pathetic state and sighed as he glanced back down at the names. 

There was Michael who had one blue eye and one brown eye. Charles was fascinated by this and explained the rarity of that type of genetic mutation. Michael had dropped him off without a goodnight kiss and Charles never heard from him again. Now that Charles thought about it, perhaps it was inappropriate to explain the ins and outs of Congenital heterochromia in the middle of a date. 

Going down the list, there had been Sean who Charles was sure had been a sure thing. Three weeks of hot make out sessions and dry humping had Charles on a hopeful ride to finally getting some, but after those three weeks were up, Sean had suddenly broke it off. Sean had given Charles the old, it’s not you it’s me speech. Now that Charles thought about it, Sean always seemed a little intimidated by Charles’ intelligence. So did Peter and Harry. There was Desmond, who was sweet and his lab partner during his graduate studies. In the one month of dating Desmond, Charles had fallen in love. Telling Desmond had been a mistake for Charles. It turned out that Desmond was only using Charles to get in A in Lab. Charles had been incredibly hurt by this and decide to take himself off the market for three years. 

Charles didn’t bother reading the rest of those names as he felt himself being filled with despondency. Was this the answer then? Was his having a big genius brain not the gift he thought it was, but instead it was a curse for his virginity? Charles sighed to himself and began to put his notebook back into his bag. He silently cursed Raven for suggesting he try this. He curses himself for taking her advice. 

888

“Have you thought about changing what you wear?” 

Charles rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “I like my Clothes Raven.” 

Raven scoffed. “But..cardigans? Sweater vests?” 

“If I can’t find someone to love me for me then what’s the point.” Charles waved as his assistant professor passed by his doorway. 

I’m not talking about love Charles; I’m talking about getting laid.” 

Charles frowned in confusion. “I’d like to think they go hand in hand.” As he said the words, Charles could practically see his sister rolling her eyes over the phone.

“Really Charles? God you are so idealistic and naïve sometimes!”

Charles’ frown deepened. “Raven!” 

“Charles!” 

“I’m not naïve.” He wasn’t. Was it such a terrible thing to want to fall in love and be loved? 

“Anyway,” Raven continued, pointedly ignoring his statement. “I have a few guys lined up for you that I think….” 

Charles checked out on listening to her offer of setting him up. He was too busy staring at the tall handsome man standing in his doorway. 

“…not all that handsome , but he’s funny and I think you’ll like him. Charles? You aren’t listening to me because you’re mad at me aren’t you? I’m sorry Charles-“

“I have to go Raven. Talk to you later.” Charles pressed end on his phone and swallowed. “Hello, can I help you?” Charles tried to give his most charming smile, but it felt awkward on his face. 

The man’s eyes slid toward Charles as he stepped further into the room and Charles took quick notice that the man was wearing a Columbia Lion’s warm up suit. Charles knew he had to be from the athletics department which was odd considering this was the northwest science building. 

“Hi.” He smiled down at Charles and the young professor was suddenly reminded of a shark. “I was wondering if you know where I can find Hank Mcoy?” 

Hank was one of his best student workers. “Uh. I believe he’s…ahh there he is.” Charles smiled as Hank emerged from the copy room. “Hank!”

“Coach Lensherr.” Hank said, looking surprised. He glanced back at Charles. “Uh, professor this is my swim coach-“ 

“Erik Lensherr.” Erik cut in, holding out his hand for Charles to shake. Hank gave him a weird look. 

Charles grabbed the hand held out in front of him. Erik’s grip was strong as they shook hands. Oh god. “Charles,” He said, wondering why his voice sounded so strange all of a sudden. “Xavier.” He finished. “Charles Xavier.” He repeated. 

Erik blinked slowly and Charles noticed his eyes changed from blue to grey. “Pleasure.” He said then glanced at Hank. “I came to get you for our one on one today.” 

Hank nodded. “Right. Let me grab my stuff.” He turned to make his way back into the copy room. 

Charles was staring, but he couldn’t help it. Erik was watching him and he couldn’t look away. “your eyes changes color.” He suddenly blurted. Oh no. 

Erik blinked, giving him an amused smile. “Do they?” 

Charles nodded. “Yes.” He answered. “They were blue. Now they look gray. It’s genes you see. When eyes color genes are on, proteins that make and degrade eye color pigment are made.” Oh god he’s doing it. “The reason your eyes change is because of the amount of pigment producing proteins are made.” Charles felt the sudden urge to run and hide under his desk the longer Erik stared down at him. The taller man blinked and his eyes were back to blue, but this time they were darker and his expression changed into one Charles couldn’t recognize. 

“Ready.” Hank said, hefting his gym bag onto his shoulder. 

Charles broke the stare first, still reeling from the embarrassment of his rambling. 

Erik nodded. “I’ll meet you outside Hank.” 

Hank nodded and waved. “See you tomorrow professor.” 

Charles nodded and silently waved as hank made his way out. His eyes widened as Erik suddenly stepped forward. 

“Can we exchange numbers?” Erik asks. 

Oh. Charles hadn’t been expecting that. “Okay.” Charles watched as Erik pulled out his cellphone. He quickly rattled off his cell number. Erik immediately called him so that he could save Erik’s number. 

Erik reached over to squeeze his hand. “It was nice to meet you Charles.” 

Charles thought he said the same, but what actually came out was. “Nghh.” He swallowed. “Bye.” He finally squeaked out. 

Charles watched Erik turn on his heel and leave. He glanced down at his phone and typed in Erik’s name and pressed save. He leaned back in his chair with a deep sigh. 

888

“Lensherr?” Raven asked. “Coach Lensherr?” 

“Yes.” Charles answered as he slipped under the sheets in his bedroom. “You know him?” 

“Of course I do. I am one of the athletic trainers Charles. He’s a hard ass when it comes to coaching. I can’t believe he’s gay. I can’t believe he asked for your number.” Raven said. “He’s so hot!” 

Charles grinned, feeling quite pleased with himself. His earlier depression had dissipated in the face of this new turnaround. “He is.”

“You didn’t embarrass yourself by rambling on about genetics did you?” 

Charles frowned. “No!” He lied. His phone beeped and he looked, his eyes widening as he realized who it was. “I have to go.” 

“Go? No wait tell me about what happened! Charles, don’t you dare-“ 

Charles hung up on her by switching over the call. “Hello?” 

“Charles?” Erik’s smooth voice asked. “How are you?” 

Charles sat up in bed. “Fine.” He said. “Yourself?” 

“I’m wonderful.” Erik answered back. “I hope it’s not too late for me to call you.” 

Charles glanced at the time, noticing it was past ten. “No.” He said, even though he had a seven thirty class in the morning. “Not at all.” He bit his lip, not knowing what it was he should say. 

“I actually called because I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” 

“Yes!” Charles said in a rush. He blushed. “Yes. Excellent.” 

Erik chuckled. “Great. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow night around eight-thirty?” 

“Okay.” Charles said. “I’ll text you my address.”

“Perfect.” Erik said. “I’ll see you tomorrow Charles.”

Charles bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Yes.” 

“I’ll let you rest. I look forward to hearing more about my eyes changing colors.” 

Charles gave a ridiculous delightful laugh. “Okay goodnight.” He hung up his phone and flung it onto the pillow next to him. He hoped this went somewhere. He hoped he didn’t mess this thing up. Charles slowly grinned at the ceiling. Maybe. Just maybe he wasn’t the loser he was beginning to think he was because that just happened. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“Charles?” Raven called as she let herself into her brother’s apartment. She placed her bag and coat down on couch. “Charles?” 

“In here!”

She followed his voice toward his bedroom, pausing at the mountain of clothes that was on his bed. “Charles?” 

“I can’t find it!” Charles said sounding panicked. 

“Can’t find what?” She asked, slipping her head into Charles’ closet. He was standing barefoot in a white t-shirt and jeans. She ducked as a shirt flew past her head. “What are you looking for?” 

“My blue cardigan! You know the royal blue one?” Charles threw his hands up. “I can’t find it anywhere. I know I saw it just a few days ago.” 

Raven glanced at the pile of clothes on the bed then back at Charles as he came stomping out of his closet. He looked frantic. “Charles?”

“Erik will be here in twenty minutes and I have to find that cardigan!” He rummaged through the clothes on the bed, growling when he didn’t find what he needed. 

Raven knew she was currently standing in a room with nervous breakdown Charles. Nervous breakdown Charles was the worst Charles there was. Raven knew her big brother was nervous about his date, which honestly, he had a right to be. However, nervous breakdown Charles wouldn’t help matters. She picked up a royal blue button down. “This is royal blue.” 

Charles glared at her. “It’s not the one I want Raven. “ He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened as he let out a sob. “I need it. It—it’s brings out my eyes, which I’ve been told is my best feature! I can’t-I-Raven!” 

“Okay.” Raven said calmly. She grabbed Charles by the shoulders. “You have to calm down before you start hyperventilating.” 

Charles breathed as he nodded. “You’re right.” He said. “You’re right.” He repeated.

Raven gave him a strange look. “Are you hyperventilating?” 

“No!” Charles said sounding breathless. “Yes.” 

Raven rolled her eyes and steered Charles toward his bed. “Okay. Just breathe. Where’s your brown bag?” 

Charles merely points to his nightstand and Raven quickly opens it up and makes a grab for it. “Here,” She said, handing the bag to Charles. “Just breathe slowly. In and out.” 

Charles knew the drill. He breathed in deeply and out slowly. Charles repeated the action, breathing in and out until he felt his breathing begin to even out. He pulled the bag away from his mouth with a sad sigh. “I’m freaking out.” 

Raven gave him a wry smile. “No kidding.” She gently rubbed his back in small circles. “You just have to calm down Charles. Relax.” 

Charles nodded. “I’m just so nervous.” He mumbled. “What if I ruin this date like all the others?” 

Raven shook her head. “You can’t worry about what ifs Charles. You’ll drive yourself insane with it.” 

Charles nodded again. “You’re right.” He said placing the bag into Raven’s hands. Charles ran a hand over his face. “I’m being ridiculous.” 

“Yes.” Raven agreed with a smile. “You’re going to be fine. Just be yourself.” 

“But,” Charles frowned. “Isn’t being myself the problem?” 

Raven frowned at her brother. “Charles, you’re amazing. There’s nothing wrong with you!” 

He frowned down at his hands. “But you said I babble. I mean the list I made….the men I’ve dated.” 

Raven rolls her eyes. “Charles, I just like to tease you. You can’t take that serious. You’re an amazing, intelligent, kind, charming guy. Anyone would be lucky to date you.” 

Charles’ eyes glittered with unshed tears. “Really?” He asked and Raven nodded. 

“Really.” She said. Raven turned to her right and smiled as she noticed the sweater Charles had been looking for. She reached through the pile of clothes and pulled it out. “Is this it?” 

Charles smiled. “God yes.” He reached for an egg robin’s blue button down and pulled it on. Next, He grabbed the sweater she held and slid that on. “How do I look?” 

Raven grinned. “Like a professor.” She said softly. She held her hands up when he begin to frown. “Not a bad thing.” 

Charles nodded. “Okay.” There was the sound of his intercom buzzing and his eyes widened. “He’s here!” Charles moved around Raven and moved into the living room, taking a deep breath before pressing the speak button. “Yes?” 

“Charles?” Erik’s deep smooth voice said. “It’s Erik.” 

“I’ll buzz you up!” He glanced over at Raven who was suddenly standing by the couch. Two minutes later there was a soft knock on the door, and Charles had to contain himself from snatching it open. Instead, he paused, took a deep breath and slowly opened his door, smiling wide. “Erik.” 

Erik stepped through the door wearing a black turtle neck, dark jeans and a leather jacket. Charles tried not to drool as the two men hugged. 

“You look wonderful.” Erik murmured in his ear. 

Charles fought the shiver of pleasure. “Thank you. Not as good as you.” 

Raven rolled her eyes at the both of them. “Hey Lensherr.” 

Erik, who was busy staring down at Charles with a soft smile, looked up startled. “Raven?” He glanced down at Charles with a small frown. 

Charles sighed. “Erik, Raven is my sister.” 

Raven waved at Erik as he glanced over at her. “My apologies.” He said, ignoring Raven’s indignant Hey!

Charles smiled up at Erik. “Shall we go then?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Raven said. “Please go. Have fun.” She ushered the two of them out of the apartment. 

8888

There was small talk. 

Charles learned that Erik was born and raised in Germany until the age of fifteen, but he came to the States after losing both of his parents. He lived with his great Aunt and Uncle in Brooklyn and had gotten full ride scholarship into college for swimming. 

Charles was enamored. Charles couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as Erik spoke of his love of the water. Erik’s voice was—it was doing things to Charles that he was too embarrassed to name. On top of that were Erik’s eyes which seemed to constantly switch from blue to green to gray. Charles was dying. 

“I love water.” Erik finished with a soft smile. 

Charles returned his smile. “I can tell.” He said softly. “It’s quite admirable when I see someone passionate about something they love.” 

Erik nodded with a small grin. “Like you and genetics.” 

Charles froze as he laughed nervously. “Yes.” He took a sip of his wine. Usually when someone mentioned his love for genetics, he usually chimed in with a full on babble about why he loves genetics so very much, but right now he was trying to change his old behaviors. He didn’t want to mess this up. He took another sip of his wine to keep quiet. 

“I have an admission for you that I hope you won’t find unsettling.” 

“Charles froze. “What’s that?

Erik looked a bit embarrassed as he spoke. “I kind of looked you up on the internet. I find you quite extraordinary Charles.” 

Charles blinked. Then blinked again. “I-you find me-“ 

“Extraordinary.” Erik cut in. “Yes. The things you’ve accomplished Charles. It’s pretty amazing.” 

Charles could feel his face heating up. No one, besides Raven and his parents has ever told him such a thing. “I-thank you Erik.” 

Erik nodded as he took a sip of his wine. “Why do you decide to go into genetics?” 

Charles relaxed and slowly smiled. “To me studying genetics is like learning the secrets of life. You could even answer every interesting question about a human being. For example: how do you make a hand? What is a memory? How does a cell become cancer? The possibility of finding the answers to these questions is totally intoxicating to me.” Charles felt elated by the interested expression on Erik’s face. “Genes make everyone different and unique in their own special way.” He glanced at their waitress who was serving another couple at the table beside their own. She had bright red hair. “Jenny, for example is a pretty red head. Red hair is the rarest natural color amongst humans. The coloring is due to mutations on a gene known as MC1R. When there are two mutated versions of the MC1R gene, there is a buildup of the protein phaeomelanin in the pigment cells. Because of that a person will have red hair and fair skin, even freckles.” Charles finished speaking with a small nervous smile, his throat suddenly tightening in a panic as he realized he’d been babbling about genetics. “I’m sorry.” He said with a nervous shake of his head. 

Erik, who was staring at Charles with the same intensity he had in Charles’ office that day. “Don’t apologize.” He said softly. “I quite find your intelligence attractive.” 

Charles gave him a wry smile. “Most people don’t.” 

“Most people are idiots.” Erik said as he reached for Charles’ hand. “Why don’t we order dessert and then you can tell me more about genetics?” 

Charles smiled slowly. “I’d quite enjoy that.” 

888

They had nearly stayed until closing and after leaving the restaurant they decided to walk the twenty blocks toward Charles’ home instead. Charles was ridiculously smitten and couldn’t stop grinning as Erik held his hand the whole way home. 

“Well,” Charles said as he turned to face Erik. “I had a wonderful time--” he was cut off as Erik’s mouth was suddenly against his own. The kiss was soft, but demanding and Erik wasted no time in getting acquainted with Charles’ tongue. Charles moaned, wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck. He gasped in surprise as he was suddenly pushed against his apartment door. 

Erik pulled away with a soft groan. He stared down at Charles panting heavily. “Charles, your mouth.” Erik whispered in a husky voice. 

‘Your everything.’ Charles thought, but couldn’t say out loud. He was too busy being speechless by the sharp spike of desire that was currently coursing through his body. “Do you—do you want to come inside?” He asked quietly. 

Erik’s eyes cleared and he gently caressed the side of his face. “Not tonight.” He answered quietly. 

Charles swallowed down his disappointment. “Oh.” He said softly. “Okay.” 

Erik chuckled. “Oh Charles, I’m kind of a glutton for punishment. I’d like to hold off the anticipation of finally getting to really touch you.” He kissed Charles’ flushed mouth one last time. “I hope we can do this again?” 

“Yes.” Charles murmured. “Of course. Yes.” 

Erik grinned. “I will see you tomorrow then? We can grab lunch.” He turned to go. 

 

Charles watched him go silently. He moved slowly, unlocking his door and stumbling inside. He closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a ridiculous sigh of happiness. That was the best date he’s ever had. His mouth tingled. He took his jacket off and tossed it onto the couch as he made his way toward his bedroom, glancing down at his phone as it beeped. It was a text from Raven. 

‘Are you still a virgin?’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Yes.’ He texted back. 

A Few seconds later was her response. ‘Boo! Did you at least enjoy the date?’ 

‘Yes. : ) ‘ he texted back. 

‘Tell me everything!’ 

Charles didn’t answer right away as he was putting on his pajamas. ‘Tomorrow.’ He responded. 

Charles knew she was probably pouting when she didn’t respond for the rest of the night. He lied back against the pillows with the same smile. 

888

Erik’s hand slapped against the tiled wall as he let out a long groan, his thoughts circling around a genius blue eyed professor with a ruby red mouth. He’d never jerked off so many times in his life. He tilted his head back and let the hot water sluice down his face and body as he tried to catch his breath. Meeting Charles Xavier had been a benediction. A breath of fresh air. The moment he laid eyes on Charles and the man began to speak, Erik had been struck dumb. He knew he couldn’t let Charles go. 

Charles’ sunny disposition would usually annoy someone like Erik, but he found it endearing. There was gentleness to Charles that let Erik know he had to take it slow; which was a feat within itself, especially when Charles began to discuss facts about genetics and jesus he was sexy when he did that. “Shit.” Erik mumbled when he noticed he was getting hard again. He leaned over and switched the water over to cold. “Shit!” He cursed louder and his eyes widened from the shock of the cold water. 

He was fucked.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait!! Life has been crazy for me. I’ll try and update more regularly. 

88

“Checkmate my friend.” Charles grinned as Erik sat back in his chair with a rueful smile. 

“Best two out of three.” Erik said, moving to set up the pieces again. 

Charles chuckled as he moved to set up his pieces. “Okay. You know you’re quite the formidable opponent Erik. It was quite a feat to beat you.” 

Erik raised an eyebrow. “Now you’re just teasing me.” 

Charles shook his head. “It’s the truth. You play very unpredictably. It was quite hard to keep up with you.”

Erik just gave him a soft smile. He reached over and held up the bottle of wine they had been sharing. “More?” He asked softly. 

Charles nodded with a small smile. “Yes please.” His face felt warm and flushed and his mind was already on the edge of an extremely nice buzz. He wasn’t too sure how many glasses of wine he had. He’d lost count after his sixth glass. He never could handle his alcohol. He stared at Erik’s long fingers as he poured his wine. “Thank you.” He sighed. This was their sixth date in two weeks, and Charles was in heaven. Charles found being with Erik was easy. He could be himself. Erik appreciated Charles’ intelligence like no one he’s dated ever had, and Charles couldn’t be happier because of it. Not to mention their after date kisses. 

Charles closed his eyes briefly as his mind flashed a reminder of the feeling of Erik’s sinful mouth against his own. Their kisses were just on the right side of good. They’ve had plenty of make out sessions on his couch, but the problem was each time Charles thought the thing that never happened was about to happen, Erik would back off. 

‘Soon.’ He would promise softly before leaving Charles aching and needy alone in his apartment. 

“What are you thinking about so hard over there?” Erik asked with a small smile. 

Charles sipped at his wine before answering. “You.” He answered, the alcohol making him feel brave. “and your lips.” 

Erik paused, the glass halfway to his mouth. His eyes suddenly darkened and he stepped forward. “I’ll settle the check.” He suddenly said, standing up and hurrying toward the bar. Charles’ watched him go, swallowing down the sudden dryness he felt in his throat. He quickly gulped down the rest of his wine. 

88

Charles glanced around Erik’s apartment with a bit of surprise. It was all dark blue and gray with light accents here in there. “You’ve got a great place.” Charles said. 

“Thanks.” Erik said he moved toward the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. 

Charles moved toward the shelf full of pictures. There were photos of a younger Erik, standing in a photo with the rest of his swim team. _NYU, swim team, 1996_ the picture read. His eyes slid toward the next photo and his eyes widened. It was of another young Erik, standing on a podium, his expression serious. _Silver Medalist Erik Lensherr, Olympics 1996_ It read. “You were in the Olympics?” Charles asked eyes wide. 

Erik moved until he was standing beside Charles. He handed him a bottle of water. “Yes I was.” 

Charles grinned, impressed. “What was that like?” 

Erik shrugged, cracking his bottle open. “Well, I lost.” He gulped down some of his water. 

Charles frowned. “But you won a silver medal. That’s amazing!” 

Erik gave him an amused smile. “I wanted the gold.” He took another sip of water. “I lost by one hundredth of a second. If only I was just a little bit faster.” He shook his head.

Charles shook his head. “I think it’s amazing.” He blinked as he realized his words sounded a little bit funny coming out of his mouth. “Amazing.” He repeated with a small giggle. 

Erik chuckled with a small shake of his head. “You’re drunker than I thought.” 

Charles felt his face flush an even deeper red. “I’m not.” He said, although he clearly was. Charles opened up the bottle of water and gulped it down. “I’d love to see you swim sometime Erik.” 

Erik nodded as he placed his arm around Charles’ shoulder. “I’m sure that can be arranged my little lush.” 

“Hey!” Charles spluttered as he followed Erik toward his incredibly large comfy couch. He sat down with a small sigh, smiling as Erik sat next to him. He fiddled with the water bottle. “So…” He trailed off with a small smile. 

“Yes Ch-“ he was cut off as Charles suddenly launched himself onto Erik, pressing his lips urgently against swim coach. 

88

The water bottle slipped from Charles’ grasp as he moved to bury his hands in Erik’s soft hair. He let out a tiny moan as Erik’s hands wrapped themselves around his back and his tongue slid expertly against his own. He moaned even louder when the older man sucked obscenely on his tongue. Charles tightened his hold on Erik’s hair, smiling when he gasped in surprise. Erik pulled Charles closer; kissing him harder and more urgently. He’d never kissed anyone so passionately. So hungrily. It was intense. So much so, his head was spinning. He pulled away to get some air. 

Erik’s eyes darkened even more as he took in Charles’ ruined state. His lips were red and swollen. His cheeks were flushed. His eyes were the brightest blue Erik has ever seen. “Charles.” He murmured, caressing the side of his face. “You’re beautiful.” He leaned forward and kissed Charles’ nose. 

Charles gave him a small wobbly smile. “I’m drunk.” He admitted softly. 

Erik chuckled. “I know my little lush.” He slid his finger across Charles’ lips. He leaned down for another quick kiss. 

Charles blinked up at Erik with the same lopsided smile. “I think I’m-“ His head thumped forward onto Erik’s chest. 

Erik frowned down at Charles. “Charles?” He said. He gently reached down and lifted the younger man’s head and grinned as he realized Charles had passed out. He gently arranged himself so that he was lying back against the pillows with Charles’ head pillowed against his chest. “I’m so screwed.” He whispered to himself. 

88

Raven had of course pulled Charles out of his Wednesday morning stupor for a jog. 

“You passed out?” Raven asked with an amused smile. 

Charles ran his hands through his hair as he struggled to keep up with his sister’s pace. “Yes. I’m mortified!” 

Raven shook her head with a small laugh. “I’m surprised you were even able to make it to his apartment. You usually can barely stand after one glass of brandy.” 

“I have an extremely low tolerance for alcohol.” Charles panted. 

Raven nodded as she jogged a little faster. “Which is odd for an Xavier.” 

Charles glared at her. “Very funny Raven. Can you slow the bloody hell down please?” 

Raven, noticing her brother was near hysterics stopped jogging completely. “So you got so drunk on your date that you passed out in the middle of a make out session. No biggie.” 

Charles sat down heavily on the bench they had stopped in front of. “I just-I can’t mess things up. Things have to be-“

“Perfect?” Raven cut in with a shake of her head. “Charles, that’s crazy talk. Nothing is perfect. Erik is smitten with you! I mean, he’s been a tiny bit nicer to me since you two started dating.” 

Charles merely nodded his head. The morning after their date, Charles had awakened in a panic, silently cursing himself for getting carried away with the wine as he knew he was prone to passing out. However, Erik seemed to take it all in stride. Making Charles a nice breakfast and feeding him aspirin to help with his headache. He even teased Charles a little bit as he kissed him softly and sent him on his way home. Still, the nice morning after did nothing to settle Charles’ panicked thoughts that he’d somehow messed things up with Erik. Not only that, he was a little disappointed that he and Erik wasn’t able to get naked due to his own weakness from a little wine. “I just want him so much.” He whispered glancing at his sister. 

Raven smiled. “Patience is a virtue big brother.” 

88

One week later

Charles’ cellphone rang at the same hour it did every night and he grinned as he answered. “Hello.” 

“I think my neighbor is a serial killer.” 

Charles paused before letting go a deep chuckle. “Why do you think a thing like that?” 

Erik sighed. “Well we ran into each other at the mailbox, and he just has this look in his eyes. It gave me the chills.” 

Charles chuckled again. “What kind of look?” He asked, somehow already knowing the answer. 

Erik paused for a moment before answering. “He smiles entirely too much.” He said. “No one smiles that much.” 

Charles grinned. “I smile quite a bit my friend.” 

“Yeah, but you’re you. You’re the exception.”

Warmth filled Charles at the words and his smile widened. “I’m glad I pass the grade on not being a serial killer.” 

“Mmhmm.” Erik said softly. “What are you doing right now?” 

Charles looked down at his laptop. “Preparing my next article for the Genetics Journal online.” 

“Really?” Erik asked. “About what?” 

“Multistep Origin of Mutants under selection without induced mutagenesis in salmonella enterica.” Charles gave a nervous laugh. “It’s a mouthful I know.” 

“Sounds…interesting.” Erik said. “Can I hear some of it?” 

Charles paused in surprise. “It’s really rather boring.” 

“No to you it isn’t.” Erik said. “Come on,” he said softly. “Let’s hear what you have so far Dr. Xavier.” 

Charles could feel himself blushing a bit. “Okay, but if you fall asleep, it’s not my fault.” He scrolled to the beginning of the article. “Keep in mind this is a draft. I still need to do a bit of more research.” 

“Okay.” Erik said. 

Charles cleared his throat. “In several bacterial systems, mutant cell populations plated on growth-restricting medium give rise to revertant-“ Charles trailed off. “I feel silly.” He said softly. “I feel like I’m giving a speech and I hate those.” 

Erik was quiet for a moment before he spoke breathlessly. “Don’t stop.” He said. 

Charles paused, surprised at the obvious husky tone. Charles knew he could be a bit naïve at times, but he knew what desire sounded like. “Is this-“He trailed off and bit his lip. “Is this turning you on?” 

“Yes.” Erik answered bluntly. “Please continue?” 

Charles licked his lips, intrigued. “One model suggests that non-growing parent cells mutagenize-“ He trailed off as he heard a distinct moan from the other end of the line. “Erik?” 

“I’m fine.” Erik said quietly. “Just-don’t stop Charles. Please.” 

“Selective conditions allow preexisting small-effect mutants to initiate clones that grow and give rise to faster-growing mutants. By the sel-sel-“ Charles stumbled over his words as he heard Erik give off a louder more dirtier moan. “Erik?” 

“Mmm.” Erik moaned and Charles’ eyes widened. “Keep going.” 

Charles swallowed the lump in his throat. “I-uh-okay- The time required for growth of the improved subclone.” He licked his lips. “Are you touching yourself Erik?” 

“Mmm. Yes.” Erik whispered. 

Charles’ eyes closed briefly. “My intelligence affects you this much?” He asked. 

“God yes.” Erik answered. “Please Charles you’ve already gotten me here.” 

Charles felt his blush deepen along with a rush of desire. “So if I just say one word you’ll-“ 

“Please.” Erik cut in. 

Charles slowly blinked and leaned back against his pillows. “Alpha-fetoprotein.” He said softly, making sure he was using his sexiest voice. “A protein excreted by the fetus into the amniotic fluid and from there into the mother’s bloodstream through the placenta.” 

“Oh, fuck!” Erik groaned long and loud. He breathed heavily on the other end of the line and Charles could only stare up at the ceiling in shock. “Charles?” 

Charles swallowed thickly. “I’m still here.” 

 

Erik was quiet for a moment before speaking. “I didn’t turn you off did i?” 

“No!” Charles answered quickly. “No.” He repeated with a breathless laugh. “I’d never did that before.” He laughed nervously. “My words—They just made you—“

“Yes Charles.” Erik said, still sounding slightly breathless. “Now you know my greatest weakness.” Erik chuckled, sounding relieved. “I better get into the shower.” 

Charles’ eyes closed again. ‘oh god.’ “Okay.” He said softly. 

“Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?” 

“Of course.” Charles answered. “Good night Erik.” 

“Night Charles and Thank you for tonight.” 

Charles slowly lowered the cellphone as he stared at the ceiling. That was-he just—He just did that. Charles slowly grinned to himself and closed his eyes, imagining a naked Erik, water sluicing down his body. “Oh, god.” He said out loud and quickly hopped off of his bed and into his bathroom. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It has been a while since i've updated. real life is real. I'll definitely update more regularly since things have calmed down more.

Charles put the finishing touches on his article and quickly printed it out. He placed it into the appropriate envelope and glanced at the time, cursing to himself as he realized he was going to be late. He shot out of his chair and reached for his briefcase, dropping his finished article into the outgoing mail bin as he hurried out of the building. Erik had invited him to the team’s swim meet and Charles couldn’t be more excited than to see Erik in his element. He hurried across the lawn toward the parking lot, slowing down to a brisk walk as he spotted one of his colleagues. 

88

“Charles!” Raven called, waving her hand. “Over here!” 

Charles stepped onto the bleachers and around the crowd of students who littered the seats. “Raven.” He greeted, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “Sorry I’m late.” 

“It’s fine.” Raven said. “We just finished the preliminaries.” 

“Right.” Charles said with a nod. He glanced out at the sea of swim teams, wondering where Erik was and hoping he could get a glance of him. 

Raven watched Charles with amusement before she shook her head and decided to put Charles out of his misery. “Your boyfriend is over there by the Gatorade. To the left.” 

He and Erik hadn’t actually had the “boyfriend” talk yet, but Charles didn’t bother to correct her. He glanced in the direction his sister told him to look and oh yes. There he was, having what looked to be an intense conversation with his star swimmer, Hank. Charles felt his stomach flutter as his eyes scanned Erik from top to bottom. He was wearing his swim coach uniform. Charles swooned. 

“You’re so swooning right now.” Raven commented. 

Charles blinked as he rested his chin in his hands. He sighed happily as he continued to watch Erik. “I’m not swooning Raven.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “I’m not swooning Raven.” She parroted. “Charles, you would definitely agree with me if you could see the love sick expression on your face right now.” 

Charles continued to ignore her, but Raven just reached over to squeeze his hand. She was happy for her brother. Happy to see he had finally found someone to swoon over and have those feelings returned. 

The race started five minutes later and they both watched as Hank easily dominated the race by a full body length. Charles was impressed and he made it known by cheering along with the rest of the small crowd as Hank easily finished the race. His eyes slid over toward Erik, who was standing near the drinks, his arms crossed in front of his chest and nodding his head in approval. 

Charles swooned some more. 

888

Charles waited patiently inside Erik’s office as the older man spoke to his swim team. He took his time as he glanced around, unsurprised to see Erik’s office was as neat and clean as his apartment; It was, of course, much different from his own office which had papers, files and books scattered everywhere. He stood up to peek at the plaques that hung on the wall. So focused was he on reading all of Erik’s accomplishment, he failed to notice the man of his thoughts had crept up behind him. 

“Charles.” 

Charles let out an unmanly squeak as he turned. “Erik!” He said his hand on his chest. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. “I was just-uh looking at your-“he was cut off as Erik was suddenly pressed up against him. There was more swooning. Charles let himself be pulled even closer to Erik, wrapping his arms around the older man with a sigh as their lips touched. 

Their tongues brushed against each other, the kiss was soft; inviting and it had Charles on an ultimate level of swoon. Finally, they pulled away and Charles pressed their foreheads together. “Hi.” 

Erik smiled. “Hi yourself.” He wrapped both hands around Charles’ arms. 

Charles liked the pressure of Erik’s strong grip. “Congrats on your win.” 

“Thanks.” Erik said as he moved around Charles to sit down. “You look good Charles.” 

Charles could feel the blush rising to his cheeks. “Thanks.” He said softly. “You do too. Not that you don’t always look good-“ He trailed off. “I mean, you look good in your coaching uniform.” Charles silently cursed his sudden nervousness. It had been a little over a week since they had the amazing phone sex and they hadn’t talked about it yet. Charles had many questions. He glanced up from his hands to see Erik watching him. 

“You have questions.” Erik said softly. 

Charles nodded as he pulled up the vacant chair towards Erik. “The other night,” he started “over the phone.”

Erik nodded a hesitant smile on his face. “Yes?” 

Charles reached out for Erik’s hand with a small smile. “I’d like to do that again some time.” 

Erik’s eyes darkened at Charles’ suggestion. “Come with me.” He said standing suddenly. 

88

“Are you sure no one will come in here?” Charles called to Erik as who was busy putting on his swimming cap. He was sitting on the edge of the large pool in his own pair of speedos. To say he didn’t feel comfortable was an understatement. He felt silly…and pale. His eyes strayed to the taller man’s speedos, more so the very impressive bulge in said speedos. He sighed to himself. 

“It’s perfectly private Charles.” Erik said as he made his way over toward him. He smiled down at him. “You said you’d like to see me swim right?” 

Charles’ mouth suddenly went dry as he stared up at Erik whose bulge suddenly in his face. “Uh-“ 

Erik smirked knowingly before he jumped into the pool. Charles watched as Erik gracefully swam to one end of the pool and back again. He was graceful and strong. Amazing really. Charles was sure he was going to faint from an overload of swooning. He smiled as Erik pulled up onto the buoy with a shark grin. He took off his goggles. 

“Come in.” He urged Charles. 

Charles shook his head. “Uh- I’ll just..” He trailed off as Erik wrapped a hand around his ankle and gently tugged. 

“Please?” Erik asked eyes soft. “I’m begging now, you have to jump in.” 

Rolling his eyes playfully, Charles hopped off of the edge gasping in surprise from the temperature of the water. “Freezing.” He said as his teeth began to chatter. 

Erik swam towards him. “I know, isn’t it perfect?” He wrapped his arms around Charles and began to swim backwards. 

Charles scrambled for purchase, wrapping both arms around Erik’s neck as his body used the older man’s hard body as a flotation device. Charles would be turned on by this whole situation being that he was literally lying on top of a very hot Erik, but he was too focused on the fact that he was freezing. He glanced at Erik who seemed to be in his element, enjoying himself like a fish in water. 

Erik floated them back toward the edge of the pool. “You’re shivering.” He said as he pushed Charles against the safety wall. 

Charles’ teeth chattered as he tried to smile, but failed. “It’s because it’s freezing in here.”

Erik chuckled and pulled himself out of the water. He held his hand out to Charles ad he pulled himself out of the water. “I’ll warm you up.” He said as he pulled Charles toward one of the Jacuzzis. 

Charles sighed happily as his body touched the heated bubbling water. He sidled up next to Erik with a small smile. “This is much better.”

Erik gave him an amused smile. “I guess not everyone is made for the water.” 

Charles nodded his head in agreement. “I’m certainly not.” They both chuckled. Charles could feel himself relaxing as the moments pass. He reached for Erik’s hand underwater and entwined their fingers. He opened his eyes, surprised to see Erik staring at him, his expression serious. “You look like you have a lot on your mind.” 

Erik shook his head. “Not a lot, but—“ he trailed off and wrapped his other hand around Charles’ wrist and gently pulled. “Come here.” 

Charles let himself be pulled toward Erik, his blue eyes widening in surprise as he was pulled onto Erik’s lap. He wrapped his arms around the older man, tilting his head a bit as Erik’s lips brushed his jawline. Charles loved the intimacy which was something he lacked in most of his failed relationships. His hands gripped Erik’s shoulder as he felt sudden pressure on his neck. He couldn’t stop the helpless moan that flowed from his lips as Erik gave him a hickey. Yes, it was a juvenile thing to do, but the sensation went straight toward his groin. Charles liked to think Erik was marking him. It was something Charles never experienced and he bit his lip as another overwhelming emotion swept through him. His hands moved from Erik’s shoulders and into his hair. He pulled Erik’s mouth onto his own. Lips and tongue tangled together and both men groaned in pleasure. The swirling and sucking combined with the darting in and out had Charles floating high. So high he didn’t think he wanted to come down. Finally deciding he needed air to live, Charles pulled away from Erik’s lips, chuckling when Erik’s mouth followed him. 

“Unlike you I need to breathe.” He said. Erik’s blue eyes stared up at him with an expression that had Charles’ head spinning with a dizzying sensation. He leaned forward for a short sweet kiss and when he pulled away, Erik’s eyes were now a stormy gray. “You have the most extraordinary eyes.” He said and Erik slowly smiled. 

“It’s my eye color genes.” He said knowingly. 

Charles chuckled. “You remembered.”

Erik nodded. “Of course I remembered. You taught me that.” 

Charles felt his cheeks stain in embarrassment. “That was me anxiously sprouting useless information from my brain.” 

Erik’s hand moved Charles’ hair from his forehead. “I like your brain.” He said and Charles could feel his face split into a ridiculous grin. Erik had no idea how happy those words made him. 

“I like your everything.” Charles said. 

They traded a few lazy kisses for another ten minutes before they both decided to get out due to the ultimate pruning their bodies were going through. They showered separately, much to Charles’ dismay before making their way back to Charles’ apartment for dinner and more making out. Charles would gladly glue his lips to Erik’s own if it didn’t prevent him from breathing regularly. As usual, Erik brought Charles to the precipice of pleasure before deciding enough was enough for one night. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night?” Charles asked as he walked Erik to the door. “I make an amazing omelet.” 

Erik opened up the door and paused, turning to face Charles with a tiny smile. “Tempting, but I think it’s best if I go home.” 

Charles pouted and Erik leaned over to kiss the pout away. “Call me when you get home, yes?” 

Erik nodded. “Okay.”  
Charles watched him go, waving goodbye as the elevator arrived and Erik stepped on. Charles slowly closed the door and leaned against it with a ridiculously happy sigh.

888

“I’m home.” Erik said once Charles’ answered his cell phone. 

Charles rolled over with a smile. “Good.” 

“I forgot to ask you, but I have this award’s dinner I have to attend next weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to attend with me.” 

Charles slowly sat up. “Attend?” He said. “You mean together?” 

“Certainly not separate.” Erik said with amusement. “I just thought since the invitation is a plus one I could take my boyfriend.” 

Charles’ eyes widened in surprise. . “Boyfriend?” He asked quietly. 

“Uh—yeah. I just thought with things getting so—I didn’t mean to presume.” 

“No.” Charles said with a grin. “Presume away my friend. I’m—your presumption is wonderful.” 

Erik chuckled. “Okay.” He said, sounding relieved. “That’s great.” 

Charles nodded. “Yes.” He said softly. “I’ll let you rest now. Goodnight Erik.” 

“Night Charles.” 

Charles’ didn’t go to sleep right away, instead he opted to text his sister. ‘I have a boyfriend and I’m in love.’ He quickly hit send. 

Raven responded five seconds later. ‘Duh!’ His phone vibrated again. ‘Still a virgin?’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Yes.’ 

‘Boo!’ She said. ‘We’re going for a run tomorrow so be ready. I want all of the deats tomorrow. Cafe scones afterward. My treat!’

Charles sighed, he didn’t want to run, but he wanted those scones. He settled into bed. Things were moving fast; incredibly fast. Scarily fast. Charles knew that, But Erik was perfect for him. He was. Erik might be the one. Charles prayed that he was the one because he didn’t think he could take any more heartbreak. 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“You keep smiling that hard your face is going to break.” Rave commented. 

Charles couldn’t stop grinning as he sat across from his sister. “That’s not possible.” He said, still smiling. It was the first time in his life where he felt a relationship of his own was going where he wanted it to go. 

“You’re happy.” Raven said softly. 

“Ecstatic.” Charles sighed. He swooned. He wanted to dance a happy jig. He might’ve actually done so in his seat. 

“Oh geez.” Raven said with a laugh. “Do you know what you’re going to wear?” Raven asked and Charles paused in thought, his expression becoming slightly panicked at the prospect of having to pick out something to wear. 

“Can’t I just wear what I have in my closet?” He asked slightly affronted. 

Raven looked at him as if he had two heads. “Have you seen your closet?” She asked and Charles glared at her. “You can’t go to this thing without getting something new Charles.” 

Charles frowned. “But-” He trailed off as she suddenly stood up. 

“Let’s go.” She sighed and Charles knew that look of determination only meant trouble for him. 

888

 

The suit Raven had helped him choose was expensive, but Charles had to admit it fit perfectly and he looked undoubtedly handsome. Much different from the tweed blazers he always wore. “It’s not too much?” He asked for maybe the fifth time. 

Raven grinned as she wiped an imaginary piece of lint off of his shoulder. “Erik won’t know what to do with you.” She commented. 

Charles snorted. “I hope he does.” His relationship with Erik was progressing pretty quickly. Charles was satisfied. He was happy. He just wished—kissing Erik; feeling Erik’s arms around him, silently promising to keep him, made Charles sometimes feel like he was going to explode. Erik left him aching with need most times. For Charles, wanting to be with Erik physically was more than just finally getting sex. Charles was in love; irrevocably so. Connecting with Erik physically; Giving Erik his body, his virginity was…well it was everything. 

The rest of the week went by slowly, too slowly for Charles because he had been busy trying to come up with the best plan on how he was going to seduce Erik into going all of the way. Being honest with himself, he hadn’t the first clue on how to seduce someone and by the time Saturday night rolled around, he was in a tizzy and still didn’t know how he was going seduce the Swim Coach.

“Just rip your clothes off at the end of the night.” Raven had advised. “That should work.” 

Charles wasn’t going to do that. He wanted to do something with a little more finesse…..If all else fails he’ll rip his clothes off. 

Charles was just putting the finishing touches on his hair when there was a knock at his door. He quickly hurried over, pulling the door open without preamble, his eyes widening as he caught sight of- “Erik.” He breathed. The older man stood in a dark grey suit that fit his tall frame like a glove. It brought out the stormy blue gray in his eyes. His hair, Jesus, was slicked back expertly making him all the more handsome. 

Erik grinned. “Charles, you look great.” He pulled him in for a brief kiss. “You ready?” 

Charles nodded as he entwined his fingers with Erik’s. “Yes.” He said, letting himself be pulled out of the door. 

88

“So this award’s dinner is for what exactly?” Charles asked. They were taking a Taxi into Brooklyn and Charles made sure to sit as close as he could next to Erik, resting his hand on his thigh and pressing his thigh as close as he could against the older man's strong thigh.

Erik wrapped an arm around Charles’ shoulders as he answered. “The College Swimming Coaches’ Association throws this thing every two years to praise the east coast university coaches. I’ve been nominated for coach of the year.” 

“Oh!” Charles said with a surprised smile. “That’s wonderful.” 

Erik shook his head. “I never win.” He said softly. “I doubt that’ll change this year.” 

Charles shook his head. “You’ll win. I know it. Especially since the team this year hasn’t lost one swim meet since the season started.” 

Erik raised an eyebrow and Charles blushed. “I keep up with the team’s stats sometimes.” 

Erik grinned wide and leaned down for a quick but sweet kiss. “Thank you.” He said. 

Charles, deciding to be brave placed his hand on Erik’s cheek. He leaned up, pushing his lips against Erik’s for a deep kiss, slipping his tongue inside Erik’s mouth, and letting out a tiny moan when Erik wrapped his hand around his neck to pull him closer. Charles pulled away first, as usual, needing to breathe. Erik’s mouth followed him, giving him short kisses once then twice. Charles stared into Erik’s eyes, noting they had darkened considerably in obvious arousal. Charles swallowed and looked away with a tiny secret smile. The night was going to be splendid.

888

Being introduced so many times as Erik’s boyfriend had Charles’ head spinning and a smile he couldn’t seemed to get rid of. Finally finding their way to their table for dinner made Charles realize how winded Erik looked after speaking to so many people. “Are you alright?” 

“I hate these things.” Erik grumbled. “I only attend because I have no other choice.” 

“I hope,” Charles said reaching for Erik’s hand underneath the table. “I can make the night more enjoyable for you.” Erik’s annoyed expression softened and Charles smiled, taking a sip of the champagne placed in front of him. 

Erik squeezed his hand as he took a sip of his own champagne. “This night does seem to be getting better already.” He said and Charles grinned beautifully at him. 

The dinner was delicious and the champagne continued to be poured. Charles continued to drink, noting how bolder he was becoming every time he touched Erik. Like now for instance, his hand brushed against Erik’s stomach, smiling when he felt the muscles flex underneath his fingers.

“You’re trying to kill me then?” Erik asked and Charles grinned. 

“I haven’t a clue of what you’re talking about.” Charles said innocently. Erik leaned down for a kiss, tensing in surprise when a familiar voice called his name. 

“Erik Lensherr.” 

Charles looked up first, surprised to see someone standing over them. He hadn’t even noticed the man come over, too engrossed in his plan to seduce Erik. Charles glanced at Erik as he tensed beside him, surprised by the sudden glare on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Sebastian.” Erik said flatly. 

“Erik.” Sebastian Shaw repeated. “It’s a pleasure to see you as always.” He glanced at Charles, his expression showing only mild interest. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your…friend?” 

“No.” Erik answered, sighing when Charles gave him a disapproving look. “Sebastian this is Charles Xavier, my boyfriend. Charles this is Sebastian Shaw, we went to college together.”

Sebastian grinned. “Come on Erik, I’d like to think we did more than that.” 

Erik’s glare hardened. “We also swam together.” Sebastian chuckled. 

Charles blinked in surprise. “Excuse me, but are you Dr. Sebastian Shaw? Physicist?”

“Why yes.” Sebastian nodded with a cocky smile. 

Charles grinned. “Your article on the application of Physics was quite the read.” He said, his smile fading as Erik frowned at him. 

Sebastian laughed. “Oh Erik, I like this one.” 

Erik gritted his teeth in annoyance. “Sebastian why don’t you return to your table since the ceremony is finishing up?"

Sebastian nodded. “Of course.” He reached out to shake Charles’ hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Charles.” He reached out to squeeze Erik’s shoulder. “Erik.” 

Erik shrugged him off, glaring as Sebastian walked away. 

“Well,” Charles said, “he was nice.” 

Erik looked at him as if he’d grown two heads. “You think everyone is nice.” 

Charles frowned. “Not true.” He said. “He’s quite celebrated in the field of Science.” He said. “What’s he’s doing here I wonder?” 

“He’s also a swim coach for Kean.” Erik explained. 

“Ahh.” Charles said with a nod. He knew there was more to that story, but he didn’t bother to push for more. He took another sip of Champagne. 

“You’re celebrated too you know.” Erik said as he watched Charles. 

“Thanks love.” Charles said, leaning up for a quick kiss. “They’re announcing coach of the year.” He suddenly said. “You’re going to win.” 

“If you say so.” Erik said.

8

Erik won and Charles didn’t bother to reel in his excitement as he stood up and clapped happily. 

“Told you.” Charles whispered when Erik returned to his seat. 

Erik smiled as he leaned over for a chaste kiss. “I suppose you’re my lucky charm.” 

Charles smiled as he brushed his hand on the inside of Erik’s thigh like he’d been doing all night. “I love that fact.” He kissed Erik’s jaw before pulling away. “I have to use the bathroom.” 

“Hurry back.” Erik called to his retreating figure. 

88

Charles took his time in the bathroom, calming his nerves; knowing the night was winding down and it was almost time to leave. He knew Erik would ride home with him, he just had to figure out how to make the older man stay. Taking one last deep breath, Charles made his way back into the ballroom, pausing in surprise as he realized Erik was no longer in his seat. His eyes scanned the room, spotting Erik at the bar. Charles noticed two things: he wasn’t alone and he didn’t look happy. 

He looked angry in fact almost bordering on enraged as Sebastian Shaw spoke to him. Charles hesitated, wondering if he should intervene before Erik did something that could possibly ruin their night. Taking a deep breath, he moved across the room, stopping directly behind both men. He lifted his hand to tap on Erik’s shoulder, but paused when Sebastian started speaking again. 

“Does he even know the truth about your little kink?” 

Erik frowned. “It’s not a kink.” He said under his breath. 

“Please.” Sebastian laughed. “Big brains make you hot under the collar. You fucked your way through half of the physics’ club. Nearly broke my heart.” 

Charles’ eyes widened in surprise. What was that supposed to mean?

“You don’t have a heart.” Erik sneered as he knocked back his drink. 

Sebastian’s grin widened. “This one looks pure Erik. I’d only hope you can show him the courtesy you didn’t bother to bestow upon me. He’s incredibly successful in his field as well; a genius. I’m sure he’s hitting all of the right buttons for you.” 

“I’m not--” Erik shook his head. “I’m not like that anymore. I would never hurt Charles.” 

“Sure you won’t.” Sebastian answered leaning forward. “Of course if things get too boring with him I’m always open and willing.” He placed his hand on Erik’s arm. “The past is the past; Water under the bridge and all that.” 

An all-encompassing jealousy and anger filled Charles with the fact that Sebastian was basically throwing himself at his boyfriend! Charles stepped forward, clearing his throat and stepping in between the two men. He put on his most charming smile. “There you are!” He said cheerfully. 

Sebastian slowly smiled. “Hello Charles.” 

Charles didn’t bother to spare the other man a glance as he continued to keep his eyes on Erik. “I see all of these wonderful couples slow dancing and I’m wondering why you haven’t asked me yet.” 

Erik stared at Charles, trying to discern his expression. Even though Charles was smiling, he could see it couldn’t quite reach his eyes. “Okay.” He said carefully. 

Charles’ smile brightened. “Wonderful.” He gripped Erik’s arm possessively as he waved dismissively at Sebastian. “Dr. Shaw.” He said. 

Shaw grinned. “I might’ve misjudged this one Erik.” He said and Charles cut his eyes at Sebastian, nearly hissing at him. 

“Let’s go Erik.” Charles pulled him onto the dance floor. 

Erik let himself be pulled by Charles, swallowing as Charles pulled him close and wrapped one arm around his waist. He raised one hand and Charles rested his other hand in it. They both began to sway to the music, but Erik couldn’t help but notice how stiff and tense Charles was. He wondered how much of that conversation Charles had heard, but he was too afraid to ask. He was suddenly filled with the overwhelming fear that he had ruined things. “Charles?” He said finally. 

Charles blinked. “Is it true?” He asked quietly. “What he said?” 

Guilt flashed in Erik’s eyes as he swallowed thickly. “Charles-I-“ Erik trailed off again before speaking nervously. “I’m not that way anymore. I’ve changed.” 

Charles shook his head. “I’m talking about intelligence making you…” Charles blushed despite himself. “Do you find my intelligence my most attractive feature?” 

“Yes.” Erik answered without hesitation. They turned and Erik caught sight of Shaw watching them with that same perverted glint in his eyes. His eyes turned to look back in Charles’ beautiful blue orbs. “Your intelligence Charles, is the most amazing fact about you.” 

Charles slowly smiled, proud that his intelligence for once wasn’t chasing anyone away. He was proud of his genius intellect and he was glad the person he held in his heart loved that about him. 

“I also love your smile.” Erik continued quietly, "Your kindness." He leaned in to whipser in Charles' ear as if he were sharing an important secret. "Your eyes. Your stunning blue eyes that drive me insane." 

Charles' eyes nearly crossed from the pleasure Erik's words bought him. "I-" He trailed off, his words getting stuck in the back of his throat. 

Erik leaned forward whispering in his ear as he spoke softly. "Don't think i hadn't noticed what you were trying to do all night." 

Charles pulled back, startled, his face flushing even more. "I-" He trailed off when Erik placed a finger over his lips. 

"Your place or mine?" Erik asked softly. 

TBC


End file.
